


From the Ashes

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Series: Self-Destructive [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Chibs is a softy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FEELS!!!, Juice is nearly out of the woods!!, M/M, No Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Takes place during S7E12 and then months after the show finale!!!"He remembered someone telling him once that in the final seconds of life he’d see his loved ones. Well, Juice had precious few of those. He saw the MC gang, all gathered together and laughing at crude jokes. He saw Tig, Bobby, Happy and Jax. He saw Chibs, opening his arms to him…. And then there was peace."





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I refuse to accept that Juice died.... This is what should have really happened!!! (Maybe a bit less sappy but I think Juice earned some love...) Also, sorry for the no sex tag but I didn't want to rush the poor guy. He has been through a tough time!! Don't worry, Chibs will make it up to him in the next story! ;) 
> 
> ENJOY!!

Juice spotted Tully’s cafeteria table and headed in its direction. He had to round Jacky Chan’s table first though and he didn’t miss the pointed looks the large men threw at him. He pretended not to notice, his easy step betraying nothing. Fuck, his lower back hurt and so did his face and pretty much everything else. The Chinese hadn’t gone easy on him. After they’d taken turns, using his ass to ‘vent their frustration’ they’d slapped him around a few times for good measure. An angry red shiner was testament to that. The tender meat made it difficult for Juice to move his eye without wincing. It wouldn’t matter soon anyway… Juice saw enough to last him a lifetime.

When he was standing beside the table, Tully finally took notice of him. The other four Brotherhood members or sympathizers paused their eating to look at the new arrival. Juice didn’t spare them a glance, his eyes focused on Tully’s cautious ones. There was a wealth of calculating intelligence behind the mean, pale irises. The man was always ready to smooth his way out of a situation or manipulate someone else into doing it for him. That level of manipulation was dangerous, especially in an outlaw.

‘I need to talk to you. Alone.’ Tully regarded him for a split second before he signalled his men to leave. They didn’t question the orders, just followed like well-trained underlings should. Tully gestured to the now vacant seat opposite him in a somewhat facetious manner and Juice approached. He was glad Tully decided to entertain his request. He didn’t have to. There was nothing of interest Juice had to offer and they both knew it. Maybe he expected him to beg for his life. If that was the case then he would be bitterly disappointed because Juice already made peace with the Reaper but he still wanted to give back to the Sons one last time before the curtains closed.

‘What happened here?’ Tully gestured at his busted face and Juice scoffed.

‘Asian tune-up. Weren’t really happy about Lin.’

‘Must have not been too upset. You’re breathing.’ The velvety undertone to Tully’s voice sent shivers up Juice’s spine and none of them were pleasant. He could imagine how the soft-spoken words would make a woman’s blood boil but, speaking from experience, he pitied them if they fell for the honeyed trap.

‘That’s coz they need me. To kill you.’ Juice let that sink in but Tully didn’t seem surprised. If anything it looked like Juice reaffirmed some inner query he had.

‘Makes sense. You do realize you lost the element of surprise?’ Tully smiled at him but there was something dark and dangerous swimming under the surface.   

‘I know Jax tasked you with killing me. And if the Chinese do it, it could impact your relationship with the MC.’ The words came out with smooth finality. It was out there now. The prey was sitting across from the predator and there would be no running involved. Tully’s smile faded and he watched Juice closely. It even looked to the Puerto Rican like there was a smidgen of respect there but he was probably just seeing what he wanted to see. Just as well, he’d long forgotten what it was like to deserve anyone’s respect.

Juice feigned wiping the corner of his mouth with a tissue and carefully used it to retrieve the scalpel he had hidden around his ankle. He sensed more than saw Tully tense, probably expecting a scuffle, but Juice continued to move slowly. He placed the instrument which would soon end his life on the table and slid it towards the other man. Tully took it and glanced at it under the table. When he caught Juice’s resigned eyes again there was definitely something more there. Maybe some regret? It was completely fucked up to imagine but Juice actually didn’t hate his cellmate. He could have had a lot worse and at least Tully took some preliminary care of him. He certainly had no reason to share his stash with Juice, read to him or even provide him with lubricant. Yeah, that’s what passed off as kindness in Stockton. 

‘Just let me finish my pie.’ Tully’s glance flickered to the dessert and then back to Juice’s face, letting him know that he agreed. The weird thing was that Juice didn’t even like cherry pie but he wanted his last memory to be of something sweet.

Tully didn’t touch his food, only watched Juice eat. It was slightly unnerving but not bothersome and Juice was thankful the man didn’t try to chat with him. He didn’t want the last words he head to be some lascivious comment regarding his sexual prowess. As the sugary flavour coated his tongue Juice couldn’t help remembering the last time he’d had cherry pie. He’d been a different man then, free of the worries which took up permanent residence inside his mind nowadays. He’d just gotten his cut and Chibs took him out to a diner to meet a PO but after the business was done, instead of heading back to the shop, he’d treated Juice to a slice of pie. Before Juice could let him know that he didn’t like cherries the order was made and he’d eaten every last crumb because it was a gift from Chibs. What a cruel twist of fate having cherry pie for his last meal was and the sweetness turned acidic. Juice placed the plastic utensil back on the plate and nodded to Tully. He was ready.

The man signalled his men again and they got up from the table. When had they returned? Juice hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings at all. He guessed Tully already explained what they had to do because that small gesture of his head was enough communication for them to go pick a fight with the Chinese. Predictably, a riot ensues and chaos reigned supreme. Men weren’t difficult creatures to incite and after being put together in small quarters for extended periods of time, starting a fistfight was laughably easy. Juice let the cacophony wash over him but it didn’t touch him. Everything seemed eerily silent where he was standing. While the others rushed here and there he stood to his feet slowly and carefully as if afraid of attracting unwanted attention. Tully was behind him a moment later and Juice relaxed as the arm wound around his chest. His muscles were eager to spring into defensive action but he had no intention of fighting.

‘You went out good, sweetheart.’ Juice didn’t think the praise would elate him so much but it made everything better. He wished it was Chibs’ stubble he felt on his skin or his breath or the smell of his cologne. He wished it was his voice he heard last but beggars can’t be choosers.  Tully’s fist tightened, holding him steady and Juice made sure to leave his neck unguarded. He knew Tully would be decent enough to end it quickly. He’d seen people get shanked in the stomach and it took them a long time to die. He didn’t want to go through the excruciating pain. He’d endured enough already.

The scalpel dug into his flesh two, three times and the choked sounds Juice made died in his throat. He brought his hands up to stop the bleeding, a reflexive gesture, but there was way too much coming out. Tully’s support was gone and he collapsed to the floor, his vision blurred. A wave of peace blanked him and he was so desperate for it. Without realizing it, a small smile curved the corners of his lips. He remembered someone telling him once that in the final seconds of life he’d see his loved ones. Well, Juice had precious few of those. He saw the MC gang, all gathered together and laughing at crude jokes. He saw Tig, Bobby, Happy and Jax. He saw Chibs, opening his arms to him…. And then there was peace.

*** Two Weeks Later***

Juice snapped awake and stared into a bulb that was way too bright for his photosensitive eyes. He noticed the smell first, sterile and reeking of anaesthetic. Immediately he thought of a hospital and his next thought was one of utter confusion. Why would they need hospitals in the afterlife? That seemed a little redundant, unless souls could get hurt too. Juice assumed death would release him from any further suffering and if that turned out to be a fib then he would be very unhappy. His next thought was that this place felt very anticlimactic. He hadn’t expected fluffy clouds and harps since heaven was way out of his reach but he’d expected something a little more awing. This place looked plain sad…

‘And he lives. Welcome back sweetheart.’ Juice blinked in surprise and tried to move his head but he couldn’t feel his neck. He must have managed some mobility since his sight landed on Ron Tully, a cocky grin on his face and a trey with cups full of pills in his hands. He was wearing the Stockton prison uniform. Okay, now this was becoming ridiculous! 

‘Huh?’ Juice couldn’t move his tongue properly to form coherent words. It felt like a dead weight and all he managed was the pathetic, soft sound.

‘Relax Ortiz, I’m your guardian angel.’ The look of pure panic on Juice’s face must have been pretty hilarious because Tully chuckled heartily. ‘Joking. You’re not dead, let’s get that straightened out. You’re in the prison infirmary though you were out for over a week in an actual hospital. You’re a stubborn bastard. You living really hit my reputation.’

Juice couldn’t believe what he was hearing and immediately assumed it was some cruel joke or a trick of his mind. Maybe he was still bleeding to death on the cafeteria floor and this was still his last moment playing out, the seconds stretched into minutes since time was relative. He began shaking his head but the movement was almost non-existent. He tried to raise his hand to his throat but it was cuffed to the metal rail of the bed.

‘I know, I know. This must all be so confusing for you but I was tasked with explaining the situation by your MC leader so here I am, making the infirmary rounds. That’s what I get for missing your corroded artery I guess. Could’ve been worse so no complaints.’ Tully placed the tray on a nearby counter and sat on the edge of Juice’s bed. He resisted the impulse to flinch away. If what Tully was saying turned out to be true and he’d survived the first killing attempt then he was here to finish the job. Juice was still fine with death but having to ready his mind all over again for the end was some fresh hell indeed. He felt a pang of rage at Tully for fucking up so royally.

‘So here’s the short version. Jax died. Chibs is now in charge and he called off the hit on you. Don’t ask me why because I don’t know and I don’t care. You’re back under SAMCRO protection and that means you’re under my protection. Looks like your ass is still mine darling.’ Juice let out a sound far too close to a whine for his liking. He had a myriad of questions to ask. Jax died? How? Why? SAMCRO protection? What?! He desperately wanted a drink to calm the swarm of bees which buzzed like crazy inside his skull.

‘Don’t panic, your ass is off the market, at least until you piss off someone else. Don’t try to talk. You’re on about every pain killer I know of. That’s pretty much the gist of it. I’ll let you rest.’ Tully didn’t look especially pleased but Juice didn’t think he held a grudge against him. He wanted to ask about Chibs so badly but he suddenly felt very exhausted. His eyes were barely staying open as Tully retrieved the medicine tray.

‘Hey, for what it’s worth, sorry about stabbing you.’ Juice would have scoffed if he could. Tully’s apology sounded about as sincere as the gift of the Trojan horse.

Juice shut his eyes, feeling much more at ease once he heard the click of the door and the departing steps. So much was out of place. He hadn’t counted on surviving! He’s been stabbed in the fucking neck! He silently cursed the modern medical marvels but an instant later he took it back. Maybe it wasn’t all bad. He’d been ready to die because Jax had made it abundantly clear he didn’t have a place among the Sons anymore. But now Jax was apparently dead and he was protected. Was it wise to get his hopes up? He’d been down this road before and every time he’d been beaten down. Juice was desperate for answers to questions he couldn’t even begin to ask yet. His mind would have continued to turn in circles had blessed sleep not released him. His dreams were uneasy but strangely enough he didn’t hear the harmful voices inside his head. They’d probably come back later but Juice was grateful for the respite.

***Five Months Later***

Juice could see the light at the end of the tunnel, literally. Actually, it wasn’t so much a tunnel as a grimy room in desperate need of a touch up. He already had all his possessions, the documents were all signed and he was officially a free man. He’d have to watch his behaviour for some time since he was technically speaking on parole though for an outlaw that was more of a suggestion than a court order. He yearned to run at top speed out of the place but he paced himself, for appearances’ sake. He wasn’t going to let on how much his little holiday to Stockton affected him. The last months hadn’t been that bad, in all honesty.

After waking up from his two week coma he’d been treated far better, starting from the freedoms he suddenly had to the way other inmates left him alone. Sometimes they tried to stir trouble but Tully had been true to his word and he’d kept most harmful experiences at arm’s length. Juice still got beat up occasionally or had to such a cock or two, it was still prison, but he could stand up for himself again without fear of being shanked because nobody would give a shit. Now that SAMCRO took him back in their fold his life was sacred and unless someone wanted to mess with the MC then they knew not to step over the line. It was liberating.

Juice had been weary of reverting back to his old carefree self, still unable to let go of the fear of being abandoned again, but he didn’t just take whatever came his way meekly anymore. If Chibs was going to take him back he had to at least pretend to be tough. SAMCRO had no use for a weakling. Considering his past transgressions, Juice had to prove himself five times as hard to earn the trust of the club. He’d had no visits for the whole five months which had been a disappointment. Juice wanted to know what happened on the outside but the only news he received was through way of mouth, usually from Tully.

That’s how he discovered what really happened to Jax but he didn’t believe for a moment the biker’s death had been an accident or a suicide. He’d seen Jax ride his bike hundreds of times and Juice couldn’t name another person who had better control of the machine. When Jax got hit by an oncoming truck Juice had a strong suspicion he’d done so on purpose. That suspicion became certainty when he found out about the loose ends Jax tied before his death and the Mayhem vote. It was a crying shame too. Juice doubted he would have ever been able to earn the man’s forgiveness after his many betrayals and his role in Tara’s murder but it was still a hard blow to take anyway.

Juice also found out Unser was dead. Gemma was dead too, though that hadn’t been a surprise. Tully was fairly up to speed on his intel since a man of his stature knew knowledge was power. Sometimes he wasn’t too eager to give that inter over for free but Juice had his ways. Tully was a sadist and he liked dominating the powerless and Juice could act the role perfectly. Even with his new backing, Tully was still his main shield against the other inmates so he was pretty powerless to resist. Juice wasn’t exactly proud of his actions but he’d left shame behind a good while back. It was just something which had to be done. He resented the Arian Brotherhood member for taking the joy out of sex but that was being unfair. Juice had begun losing that joy long before he’d shared a cell with Ron Tully. It would take someone with considerable patience to reignite that fire.

As if to piss him off, his brain conjured memories of Chibs. Juice felt equal parts terror and eager anticipation at seeing the Scotsman again. He deduced the man didn’t hate him as much as Jax or he could have just let him die in Stockton but Juice wasn’t vein enough to expect love either. How could Chibs still love him after all they’d been through? He hadn’t even visited Juice once in prison. He probably kept him alive out of necessity, for some other suicidal mission like Jax had when Alvarez handed him over. The eagerness to get out of the building fizzled away. Now he didn’t want to leave the solid grey walls. As much as he desired to put his cut back on he doubted he’d be able to hack it if he had to face Chibs’ ire every day. His stomach did an uneasy flip and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. This wasn’t a new anxiety for him but he’d always pushed it out of his mind to deal with later. Well now there was no later…. He’d have to work through his nerves before he went to the club safe house. That bought him one night’s worth of sleepless worry. Lovely.

One thing every prisoner finds out is the way air smells different once they’re out. It’s not like they don’t have time in the yard or anything like that but there’s something about inhaling the same smoggy air but through free lungs which makes it different. It made no sense but it was lighter. It wasn’t Juice’s first experience with the strange phenomenon but it had never struck him so powerfully before. Fuck, even the colours looked brighter. He had to shake his head at that while smirking half-heartedly. At this rate he’d start skipping about while composing poetry.

It was early in the evening and the sun was starting to set. The hues were spectacular, even for a guy with as much artistic flare as Juice which was to say none. Purple, pink, magenta, blue and a bunch of other pigments he couldn’t name streaked the darkening clouds. He couldn’t quite put it into words but Juice felt like a changed man when he saw it. It took him a second to understand what that strange nearly forgotten feeling was. Hope. He had hope again and the realization nearly broke him down. Someone who hadn’t lost everything couldn’t possibly understand the depth of this tiny fluttering emotion, so sharp it almost caused him physical pain.

Juice shook his head, collecting himself before he started to cry like a baby on the correction facility’s doorstep. Now that would give the guards something to laugh at…. He hadn’t heard anything from the MC guys so he didn’t know if he would be welcomed at the workshop once he showed up. Come to think of it, he was probably homeless now. He should still have some frozen assets in his account, enough to buy him a few nights at a cheap motel, but he would have to start looking for a job soon. Assuming Chibs didn’t want him working at the repair store anymore... That was depressing. He only had to picture a SAMCRO member walking into a fast food joint and asking him for a burger. Way, way too depressing!

Juice was out the chin linked fence surrounding the facility. His first step as a free man again. Felt nice but now where to? Juice glanced around and his heart dropped to his balls. Apparently he’d been too busy ooing and aaing at the sunset to notice the MC biker parked down the road. Of all the people in all the cities why did it have to be him? It wasn’t like Juice expected to avoid Chibs forever but he wasn’t ready to face the man right this fucking second. Trepidation rose into his throat until it felt like someone actually strangling him. Chibs was leaning against a van, not his motorcycle, and Juice attempted to gage out his facial expression. There was no smile and his arms were folded. He was smoking a cigarette which pointed to him being irritated. Juice couldn’t see his eyes on account of his shades. The imaginary strangulation tightened just a little. 

Juice stood there, rooted to the spot for what felt like an eternity. Finally Chibs peeled himself away from the car. He strolled purposefully towards the petrified lad and had Juice been a gambling man he would have went all in on getting a beating. Everything about Chibs looked threatening. When Juice had been faced with an enraged Jax he’d always resembled a viper about to strike. Poisonous, dangerous but waiting for the right moment to deal the most amount of damage possible. Up to this point that had been the most terrifying experience of his life but now he was facing a wolf and Juice could honestly say he was more afraid of wolves than vipers. Chibs took out his cigarette and flicked it on the road. He removed his sunglasses and Juice’s legs nearly gave under him. There was so much fire in the man’s eyes but at the same time he was painfully aware of how much he’d missed seeing that colour. The duality of his thoughts were not helping with his increasing panic. Fortunately he’d mastered the art of pretending not to care….

Chibs stood in front of him, rising to his full height and reached out. Juice couldn’t help it. He flinched but didn’t step back. He braced himself for a blow. His brain didn’t work properly and he couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead of punching him, Chibs reached to grab the scruff of his neck and gave him a good shake. Juice stared with wide eyes, still ready for the worst, but Chibs pressed their foreheads together. All the terror drained out of him and Juice felt that undeniable urge to cry again. God damn it, he hadn’t shed a tear since his last talk with Jax and now he was fighting off the waterworks twice in the span of ten minutes. Chibs held him there for a full two minutes and Juice got high on the scent of him. His eyes closed briefly, savouring the intimate moment. It was a dream come true, literally.

‘It’s good to see you again laddie.’ That voice was doing bad things to Juice. His faded memory didn’t even begin to compare to the real deal. In all honesty, it had been too long since he’d had to deal with a bunch of positive emotions. He didn’t quite know how to react. He missed his easy-going, naïve self which would have just laughed the greeting off and made some stupid joke. Now that just seemed inadequate.

‘Yeah?’ Chibs let him go, to Juice’s open disappointment.

‘Aye. You look thinner than a stick. Is the food in there really that bad?’ Juice laughed but the sound stuttered.

‘It’s shit but you knew that.’ Chibs rolled his eyes and popped another cigarette between his lips. He offered one to Juice who refused. Chibs raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Juice’s mouth was already dangerously dry. He didn’t think smoking would help with his hydration problem.

‘Let’s get going then. The sight of this place makes me sick.’ Without waiting for Juice, Chibs headed to the car. Juice ran after him, desperately searching for the courage to ask the one question which had made every waking hour a torment for the past five months. They were a good half an hour’s ride away from Stockton before the needed courage rose to the occasion. Chibs had been quiet, as if aware of Juice’s internal struggle and giving him the time to sort his shit out.

‘What happens now? To me, I mean?’ Juice stared at the open road ahead, hoping Chibs understood the real question. Where did he stand as a SAMCRO member? Was he even allowed to lay eyes on a cut again or was the reaper out of his grasp forever? Chibs was silent but unphased, easily reading in between the lines.

‘What do you think? You’ll get a night’s sleep then get back to work tomorrow. The software has to be updated and Tig is useless. He fucked up the surveillance cameras for sure and I’m scared to find out what else he destroyed. You’ll have to go through a year of prospecting but if you prove you’re trustworthy again your cut’ll be waiting. You’ve done it once, you can do it again but you’ll get bossed around mercilessly by the guys. They all have bones to pick with you. Relax laddie. We voted and Mayhem’s off the table.’ Juice kept swallowing around the lump choking him but it refused to go away. This was all too good to be true. There had to be a catch. Even Chibs, who was the closest to him in the gang, wouldn’t stretch out an olive branch to him with no strings attached.

‘Why?...’

‘As far as I’m concerned the old Juice died in prison five months ago. Jesus Christ lad, you were stabbed in the neck and you still survived. That’s strike three by my account and if Mayhem still doesn’t want you maybe there’s a reason. You tried to off yourself and survived. Jax didn’t kill you. Tully didn’t kill you. You’ve got Old Nick’s luck Jucy.’ Nobody called him Juicy in prison. Tully did on a few occasions but he’d only done it to tease him. Chibs put actual affection behind the nickname. That did it. He was crying but at least he did so silently.

‘Look, I’m not going to pretend your past actions didn’t hurt the club. You hurt all of us but I understand why you did what you did. It was right fucking stupid and cowardly but I get it. Like I said, that dumb fuck Juice died at Tully’s hand. I’m only saying this once so listen closely laddie. One strike and you’re out. I’m the president now and I’m not Jax. I don’t use people. If you rat again then there’ll be a vote and I can tell you now, nobody will vote nay.’ Juice nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He’d felt like a new man earlier that day and everything Chibs said made that feeling stronger. For some reason he might never fully understand Chibs was giving him yet another chance at redemption and he would not screw up again. The silence returned, each man busy with their own thoughts and it took Juice the rest of the ride to realize he didn’t know where they were going. He had to stop by an ATM and get some cash out if he was going to spend the night in a motel.

‘Can you drop me off near an ATM? I need to find a place to stay the night.’ Chibs shook his head as if incredulous at Juice’s ignorance.

‘You’re spending the night at my place. You’ll probably spend a few nights there until you get your own place.’ Juice did a double take at that.

‘Seriously?’

‘What are families for?’ So Juice got his freedom, his family back and a home? This was shaping up to be the best day of his life, his new life. ‘If you’re hungry we can stop get something. I only have whiskey in my fridge.’

Juice could eat but he didn’t want to go anywhere except to Chibs’ apartment. He needed to confirm the older man was not just pulling his leg with an unnecessarily elaborate prank. Juice had been ready to ask if he could stay at the club, if he couldn’t find a cheap enough room and board, but this was defying all his wildest expectations. The simple thought of waking up in Chibs’ bed again made his mind go blank. Juice was still a hot-blooded man… And sleeping with Chibs had always been different from fucking anyone else. There was a deeper connection there, at least on his end, which made everything a thousand times better. He had no way of knowing if Chibs intended to take it so far tonight, being the first time they’d laid eyes on one another for months, but Juice would be more than content with his body warmth.

‘Nah, I’m not hungry. Are you really doing this? For real?’ Chibs glanced at him.

‘Why? You don’t wanna?’

‘NO!!’ Alright, that sounded way too desperate… ‘I mean, it’s fine. I was just making sure I heard you right.’ Juice could feel the old him wake up bit by bit. He was actually having a fucking, carefree, casual conversation with Chibs again! Who would have thought that possible?

‘Getting stabbed doesn’t impact your hearing laddie. You heard me just fine.’ Chibs pulled into the parking lot. Juice hoped out and waited for Chibs to take the lead. No matter how much reaffirmation he got, he still couldn’t quite shake off the unease. Spending all that time on the run while chasing for his lost past had left scars on him, physically and mentally. It was impossible for him to just switch off the cowardly impulse of finding a dark corner and hiding cold turkey. His rehabilitation would take time and he wasn’t sure Chibs fully understood that. The Scotsman was patient and had a soft side but Juice was a basketcase. He was convinced that as soon as Chibs realized the extent of the damage he would wash his hand off of him. He’d done it once. What would stop him from doing it again?

A slap across his cheek made Juice’s recoil. He hadn’t noticed Chibs coming up to him. The sting shook him up better than a bucket of icy water and he pressed a hand across the red print. Wide eyes stared at Chibs but met no regret for the hit. There was compassion but there was a lot more fury.

‘Whatever was going through your head just now, stop it. I won’t forgive you if you turn tail and run again. You’re stronger than that Juicy. Don’t make me regret giving you another chance.’ The words were stern and Juice relished every single syllable. He needed to hear this. He needed the solid reinforcement to help him fight off the coward just lurking out of sight.

‘I won’t.’ Chibs nodded and patted Juice on the shoulder.

‘Good. Come on, let’s get inside. I’m freezing my innards off here.’ Juice smirked and followed Chibs up the iron stairs, trying not to look too much like a puppy wagging its tail. He failed miserably….

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was a fun read and let me know what you thought in the comments section below!!! XD 
> 
> HAVE A LOVELY DAY!!!


End file.
